


Colours in the sky

by Zeena97



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97
Summary: Sokka meets a young man named Lee when he attends a spring festival in Ba Sing Se. They spend a great night together, roaming the city. In the end Sokka accepts that he will never see Lee again. Little does he know said boy will attack Katara and Aang only a few days later. Little does he know that same boy is going to join their team a couple of weeks later.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	1. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter plays in Ba Sing Se right before the team splits up.  
> Sokka's POV

Today was gonna be Sokka's day. Despite Ba Sing Se being the most hypocrytical city of all and Jet probably being killed by the Dai only days before, he was gonna enjoy his well deserved free time, even if it's just one day. Appa was finally back, they had gained the king's trust and he could finally leave to see his father the next day. What could go wrong?

The Gaang spent the day together, in their house. Cuddling with Appa, telling stories, laughing together. „Let's look around the city on last time!" Aang convinced the others. Next to Appa's posters, the team spotted posters of a festival at night. They all agreed to go there to celebrate together one last time. Sokka was thrilled to go out and feel like a teenager.

It was gonna be a spring festival, with lots of colours everywhere. "I can't wait to see all the colours in the sky!" Katara said. "Me too", joked Toph. She didn't sound too happy to go a festival, where the main attraction would be invisible to her. That's her problem, she wasn't gonna ruin Sokka's night, though.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard at the entry of the place where the traditional festival would take place asked. "To the festival. Now would you please get out of the way?" Sokka answered confidently. "Im sorry, but noone under 16 can enter!" was the only answer. "Actually I'm 112", Aang joked, annoying the man before them. "I highly doubt that anyone of you will get past me, except you!" He pointed at Sokka, who looked old enough, considering him being a lot taller than the others. "I'll get in and try to find a way where you can enter! You jump over some barriers and get inside, ok?" He whispered. With a grin on his face he walked inside and took the chance to call the others babies. "Wait! You gotta pay first!" The guard held out a hand and was waiting for Sokka to pay. The others just stuck out their tongues and left, knowing they wouldn't have to pay.

Sokka got two bags of what looked like coloured sand. It was really loud and there were lots of people. Sokka had never seen so many people in a small place. The first thing he wos gonna do, is look around and watch other people. When it was beginning to get dark, the music stopped and everyone was getting ready to throw their bags. Sokka had already given up on finding the others in this crowd of people. He was gonna be a normal teenager, doing normal things. As he was getting ready, everyone was counting down from 10. When the countdown was over, everyone threw the powder into the air. All Sokka could see was colours. When the sand was coming down, it was quickly swept into the air again, where all the colours where flying around, painting various pictures in the sky. He spotted 3 earthbenders on a platform, who were the source of the colourshow in the sky. Sokka was stunned. He had never seen anything so fascinating. After a good minute the colours started mixing, leaving only hints of colour in an brownish cloud in the air, raining down on the crowd. He felt everyone around him bumping into him and suddenly he didnt feel so good anymore in the crowd. He looked around and sure enough each person around him was coated in colour from head to toes. Some were complaining about the sand getting in their eyes.

As Sokka was looking around, his stomach started complaining. Meat was the only thing on his mind. He ordered something to eat at the next food shop he spotted. When he was trying to eat, he felt his hair falling into his eyes. He was annoyed that he had lost his hair tie somewhere in the crowd. That must have happened when everyone was throwing the stuff in the air.

Someone shouting caught his attention. "You young woman- eh man! Can you win the highscore?" He was pointing at Sokka "Just one coin, and you get 3 back if you make it to the top!" In his hand was a big hammer and next to him there was a big wooden frame with a scale from 1 to 10. Sokka was embarressed. That man had really just called him a girl, just because of his hair. He surely is not the only man around with long hair. Oh no he wasn't gonna chicken out. He would show that man his strengh, the strengh of a real watertribe warrior. He was frantically searching for a coin, ignoring the laughter around him, ready to prove everyone wrong. "Try to hit it in the right spot. The right technique is more important than strengh." He heared from behind him. Standing in the crowd was a young man, with dark hair (or what looked dark under the colour) hanging into his face. "See the blue circle? Try to hit it a few inches in front." Sokka took the hammer and inspected the framed tool. The stranger was right. That's where he needed to aim, to maximise his hit.

He spit in his hands and then took a swing at the point where the young man told him to hit. He watched as the ball was being catapulted up on the frame. All the way to 6, to 7, to 8, he could already hear the bell on the top ring. And then- Then it fell back down. Sokka let out a defeated sigh. But everyone was cheering. Seems like an 8 is not bad at all. He may have lost his money, but he at least didn't lose his dignity. "Thanks man!" He held out his hand to the man who helped him out. Before the guy could take it he heard the old man again "Hey! You two cheated!" He pointed at the stranger "He was bending to help you!" Sokka didn't understand why the man would even bother, he hadn't won anything. But when two musclemen started walking towards them, Sokka didn't hesitate and took the dark haired man's hand and dragged him into the crowd.

He didn't stop holding his hand until they had ran through the whole crowd, all the way to the other side of the place where it wasn't as full, still full of people, but less bumping into everyone. He only now realised that he had dragged the poor stranger all the way with him, who was looking at him weirded out. Sokka was nervous all of a sudden. The man broke into a light giggle. "What was that?" He asked and started laughing. Something about his smile made Sokka's knees go weak. He also smiled. "Just for the record. I didn't help you one bit, I'm not an earthbender." the boy continued. It was really loud, so Sokka had to concentrate in order to understand him. "My name is Sokka. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, too Rock!" Sokka wanted to correct him, but was cut off "Im Lee, and I think we've held hands long enough!" Lee continued with a shy smile. "Right." Sokka quickly pulled his hand back. There was an awkward silence, Sokka was scratching his head, not knowing what to say. Why was he behaving so weirdly? Was he nervous? "Wanna-" Lee paused for a moment "get a drink maybe?" Sokka was excited, he would finally spend some time with a guy his age. "Why not." He answered as calm as possible.

Sitting at a bar, they quickly grew closer and laughed about the people in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. "I came here as refugee" Lee said. Sokka now noticed how one of Lee's eyes was closed a bit more than the other. He wondered if that wound had been inflicted by the fire nation. He looked into the other boys face and imagined what he would look like without all the red colour in his face. "At first I hated it here. I didn't understand why we should live a boring life here, but I think I understand now", he continued. Sokka nodded understanding, although he wasn't sure he heard everything right because of all the noise around them. He could feel his senses slowing down. Was he drunk? He suddenly felt like he shouldnt be here. "I guess I'm gonna head home." He stated, it came out more panicked than he had planned. "Are you alright?" was the answer he got. Sokka stood up and went outside. What was he doing? They were in a war, they had to stop the firelord, yet here he was getting drunk. "What's wrong dude?" He heard Lee ask. "I shouldn't be here", Sokka sighed. The streets were clearing, people started to go home. He started walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wait for me! We're heading the same direction!" Sokka was too drunk to question why Lee knew where he lived.

They strolled down the street until Sokka stopped in his tracks. "Wait" he lulled out "Where are we heading?" Lee looked at Sokka. "I don't know. I assumed you would know how to get home." Lee said, raising his hands. Sokka started laughing and Lee joined in. Maybe he didn't want to go home and was heading the wrong direction on purpose. He enjoined the company, even when they were silent. "Lee are you following me home?" Lee looked shocked "What? No i just wanted to make sure you get home safe. I didn't think you would get drunk from only 3 drinks." Lee answered, obviously also being drunk. "I also wanted to spend more time with you." He continued. He looked behind Sokka. "What?" Sokka tried to find out what the other boy was looking at. Lee was already walking towards a closed shopwindow. "That's the lotus!" Lee exclaimed, looking at a little stone. "I need to get it for my uncle!" Sokka was unimpressed, but he was gonna help Lee get it. Moments later they were knocking on the owner's door, who wasn't happy when he opened it. "What do you want in the middle of the night? The shop is closed!" He called out angrily. Sokka cracked his fingers and started telling the man how his friend fell in love with this stone. He was telling the shopowner how nice the shop looked. After minutes of convincing, he sold Lee the rare stone. Sokka took a closer look at it. "All that for a stone?" He asked. Lee just smiled and started walking in the direction they were headed.

They walked around Ba Sing Se, not saying anything. But this time the silence didn't feel uncomfortable, Sokka felt good not saying a thing for once. "Maybe we could sit down somewhere" Sokka stated after a while. "I can't walk anymore" he added with a sigh. Lee agreed and both boys set down on a bench. The streets where completely empty. "You know" Sokka started "That's what we should do every night." Lee didn't fully understand. "Go out. Have fun. We are teenagers. -You are a teenager right?-" he continued without waiting for an answer "We shouldn't have to worry about a war, about our family dying, about surviving." He looks to the ground. "It's not fair that the fire nation stole our childhood." Lee just looked into the sky above them "I know" he sighed out.

They both sat in silence for a minute. "I work at a teashop. At the Jasmine dragon.", Lee broke the silence. Sokka looked at him. "Nice. Why is it called like that?" Sokka asked. He didn't understand why they would call it after a symbol of the enemy. "I'm not sure. Easy to remember I guess." Sokka was happy with this answer and didn't ask more questions. "I serve the tea. My uncle makes the best tea in the world. He has the right patience for it." Lee continued. He started searching for something in his coloured clothes. "Here." He said, holding out two pieces of paper. "My uncle gave them to me. You can get two free cups with these coupons." Lee was wearing a grin on his face. Sokka inspected the coupons and happily stored them in his pockets. "My sister would love to go there." He said. Sokka knew he wouldn't be able to meet Lee again. He was gonna meet his father, after that they were gonna invade the fire nation. If he's lucky he can come back and see Lee again. But why did he even plan on meeting Lee again? Sokka was lost in his thoughts. He looked at Lee, who had lost his smile. "What?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing." Was Lee pouting? He was kicking the dirt in front of him. "We should head home. I guess" Lee was standing up, scratching his head. Sokka didn't wanna leave yet. "Or-" Sokka paused "Or we could climb on the highest building around and watch the stars." He said pointing to the night sky. "I think the earthking's house has security, but any other house will do." Lee joked. A big smile appeared on Sokka's face. "Let's go" he said, not thinking about taking Lee's hand in his again, leading him to a ladder. "Let's climb up here" he said, climbing on the ladder.

They ended up on a high building, after climbing around the rooftop, they found a little balkony where they could sit down. There were a few lamps burning down on the street. Sokka looked into the other's eyes. Never had he seen so beautiful eyes. Yue's eyes were beautiful, but he was used to seeing blue eyes on everyone. Brown eyes were boring, too. "Your eyes, are they golden?" Sokka asked, staring into his friend's eyes. Were they friends? Sokka considered him a friend. "Yes, it's a family trait." Lee answered looking away. But Sokka just grabbed his face to closer inspect. "Craaazy!" He whispered, with his eyes wide open. Lee maybe got a wrong hint, cause he started closing the distance between them, and closed his beautiful eyes. Did he want to kiss Sokka? Why would a male person try to kiss him, another male person? Before he could finish his thoughts and react, he felt soft lips meet his. It felt good. Maybe because he was drunk, maybe because he truly enjoyed it. After a few seconds had passed, he pulled away. "What are you doing?" He asked. Maybe „What are we doing?" would have been a better way of asking. "Sorry" was the only thing Lee said before he stood up to leave. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm drunk." He mumbled.

But Sokka didn't feel relieved, he felt deep regret. He didn't want Lee to leave. He wanted to be close to him. "Wait Lee!" He called out and stood up, too. "It's okay. You don't need to do that. I shouldn't have kissed you." Lee said in a firm way not making any eye contact. He started to walk over to the ladder. Sokka decided to do the only thing that would make Lee stay. He pulled him close to him and hugged him. He planned on kissing him, but he decided on a hug in the last second. Kissing didn't come as natural. "Stay just for a bit please." Sokka didn't care that he sounded weak and was pleading Lee to stay. Lee's tensed position soon relaxed in Sokka's arms. They sat down again and just looked into eachother's eyes. Their faces only inches apart. This time it was Sokka who was slowly closing the gab between the two. He gently kissed Lee, who instantly grabbed Sokka by his collar and pulled him on his lap, deepening the kiss.

Sokka loved every second, he felt at ease, he didn't think of everything going on in his life. He didn't think about what the others would say about him hugging and kissing another guy. But every good thing has an end. When Sokka spotted the sun rising, he knew he had to leave.

"Lee. I need to leave now. Im sorry." With that he climbed over towards the ladder. "You forgot something." How cliché. Sokka couldn't help but smile. He turned around to give Lee one gentle kiss. Lee held up the coupons in front of him. "The coupons. They fell out of your pocket." He mumbled. Sokka slapped his forehead with his palm and grabbed the pieces of paper. „Oh." He then turned his back on Lee one final time and jumped down to the street. He ran back to the team's house. The events still playing in his head, sobering him up. He would never see Lee again. He would go back to Suki, marry her and forget Lee. That's the plan.

"Sokka!" Aang happily exclaimed. "We were worried. Where were you all night?" Katara snapped at him. "We need to clean your clothes. You wanted to leave at sunrise!", she continued. "It's alright Katara, we will do that on the way." Aang interrupted. "You had a rough night. Huh?" Toph laughed und boxed him in his arm. Everyone cuddled and said their Goodbyes.

"Katara! I have a present!" Sokka shouted when Appa was about to take off. "Take that!" He threw the coupons to Katara and with that they were gone.

"Your face is completely covered in yellow paint" Aang said after they were flying for a few minutes. "Maybe you want to wash it off. Here!", with that Aang pulled out a jar with water and bent the liquid into Sokka's face. Sokka wanted to complain. „Was the colour festival nice? That grumpy security chased us around for ages. We missed the best part", he was looking sad. Sokka started rubbing off all the dyed dirt. "Did you have a good night Sokka?" He asked smiling. Sokka was blushing instantly. "Did you meet someone?" Aang raised his eyebrows. He gasped "Did you already see Suki?" Sokka didn't answer, he had rubbed off most of the colour, time to go to sleep. "That's none of your business" he mumbled while he was laying down.

"I thought so. That would explain the red colour all over your mouth."


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the boiling rock  
> Zuko's POV

Zuko did it. He's finally on the right side in this war. He's part of the Avatar's team. He may have made a complete fool of himself trying to join the group, but in the end he gained their trust. Except for Katara. He had taught Aang to bend fire, he let himself get captured in a prison to help free Sokka's father and girlfriend while he left behind his best friend from his home, May, and finally he fought Azula. But still Katara wouldn't accept him.

He had to ask Sokka to find out how to make it up to her. At night Zuko was walking towards Sokka's tent when he spotted Suki. „Sokka I really missed you and am so thankful for saving me, but-" Zuko interrupted Suki, who was talking to a piece of wood, close to Sokka's tent. „Oh, you also need to talk to Sokka?" Zuko asked. Suki just shook her head, smiled weirdly and left towards the fireplace.

„Weird" Zuko thought, but he was gonna speak to the watertribe boy nonetheless. „Hey Sokka-", Zuko began when entering the tent. He was quickly interrupted by hands on either side of his face. Before he could say or do anything, Zuko could see Sokka's lips dangerously coming closer to his own. „Sokka!" Zuko shouted in an attemp to stop him and pushed him lightly away. Sokka finally opened his eyes to lock them with Zuko's. Both men turned bright pink and looked away. Zuko wished he hadn't stopped Sokka, when he saw Sokka with his hair down. He couldn't help it, that watertribe boy looked good. „Zuko! What are you doing here?" Sokka snapped Zuko out of his thoughts. The fireprince soon realised who Sokka had been expecting instead of him. He noticed candles burning around them. Zuko turned even a darker shade of red. Sokka was still waiting for an answer.

„I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you about Katara" Sokka let out a sigh and signed Zuko to sit down. The watertribe boy told him about his mother's tragic death. Zuko could feel Sokka's sadness, but at the same time hi mind was racing over something else. The way Sokka had grabbed him by the face, why did it feel so familiar? „Is that all you needed?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts again. „Yes, thanks. Sorry for that incidence. You know-" „Yes, all good! You can leave." With that Zuko was pushed out of Sokka's tent. And sure enough Zuko spotted Suki by the fire watching him leave. He heard her walking over to the other boy's tent. When Zuko lay down to sleep, his mind was going crazy. Why would he like Sokka like that? No, he needed to focus on gaining Katara's trust.

After Katara has gotten her revenge…

„I trust you, Zuko." that's what Zuko wanted and that's what he got when the two were flying back. Katara flashed a smile and Zuko joined. „I really am sorry for what I did in Ba Sing Se, believe me. Noone hates me more for it than myself." Zuko caught himself thinking of Ba Sing Se, pain filling his heart. „I know that now Zuko. Maybe if I hadn't told Azula about you, everything would be different." Katara answered. Zuko's smile dropped. He was confused. Why would Katara talk to Azula? „What are you talking about?" Zuko asked. „Back in Ba Sing Se I spotted you in that teashop on the day the others left. I wanted to tell the earthking. But you already know what happened." She explained. Zuko finally realised how Azula had found them. „I wanted to use the coupons for Momo and me." She added laughing.

Coupons? Zuko knew that just a couple of guests got coupons, but only the ones that visited every day. And he sure would have noticed the Avatar's girlfriend in his teashop. There was only one person that Zuko could think of. The boy from the festival. The boy who was occupying Zuko's thought everytime he lies down to sleep. He could feel his Temperature rising. No it's just a coincidence. „Coupons?" he finally asked. „Huh? Oh right Sokka gave me them." Still a coincidence. „He won them at the colour festival." Still only a coincidence. Zuko got nervous, he didn't know how to breath. „You were at the festival?" now Zuko was really curious. „Yes. It was great." Katara answered, looking into the distance smiling. She noticed Zuko's desperate face, waiting for her to elaborate. „We had to leave early, because of that stupid guard." She pouted, crossing her arms.

It was just a coincidence. Did Zuko really think that boy in Ba Sing Se was Sokka? Zuko shook his head, finally taking a deep breath. His mind was playing tricks on him. That guy couldn't have been Sokka. His name was Rock. And he was from the earthkingdom. But Zuko couldn't leave it like that. „But where did you guys win the coupons?" Maybe some guest was giving them away. There had been lot of gambling. „I don't know. Sokka only came home in the morning and was already leaving when he gave them to me. He probably played those games all night."

Zuko could physically feel the colour leave his already pale face. He felt really dizzy. „That's not possible" he thought. He didn't know how to act. If his assumption was true, then he had kissed and fallen in love with Sokka.

„Zuko what's wrong?" Katara asked worriedly, being in her healer mode. „Zuko why did you wanna know?" Was Sokka open about it? Did he maybe tell them about „Lee"? „I was there, too" Zuko choked out. Now Katara looked confused. „Well, I'm glad we didn't meet there." Katara laughed. She looked confused and concerned. Zuko just stayed silent.

Katara didn't question anymore and let Zuko calm down for a bit, as she saw his tense body.

„We're back in a few minutes" Katara called out of nowhere. She turned to look at the fireprince. „Zuko, did something happen in Ba Sing Se, at the festival?" Katara tried. Zuko just shook his head. „I was just thinking about how I would have reacted IF I had met any of you there." He lied. Katara was looking sceptical, but left him alone.

Zuko reached into his pockets to take out his lotus tile, looking at it. He never had the chance to give it to his uncle.

That night Zuko was finally accepted by Katara when they were sitting by the fire. But Zuko didn't speak a word. He didnt dare to look at Sokka, or Katara. The others were joking around, although Sokka also seemed a bit off. „Sokka, Zuko, what's wrong with you guys?" Aang asked both boys at some point. „Huh?" both boys looked at Aang. „Maybe Sokka tried to kiss Zuko again !" Suki laughed. „Wait, what?" Everyone looked at Suki who was laughing. Sokka just smacked his forehead and looked even more pissed off than before. Sokka had obviously told Suki about their encounter. Now thinking about it, the situation was even weirder than Zuko thought. „Sokka tried to what?" Toph exclaimed. „Oh don't be jealous, Toph, you could be my next victim." Sokka joined in on the joke, making kissing noises. Aang just looked at Zuko, making him even more uncomfortable. Zuko stood up to leave „I'm going to sleep" he said and went straight to his tent, ignoring laughter and questions.

Why would Sokka tell Suki about it? Why are they making fun of this situation? Zuko was caught in memories once again, until he heard footsteps. „What do you want?" he asked annoyed. „I thought you maybe wanted to talk." Aang's voice called out from outside. He sat down outside the entrance. „Katara said, something is on your mind." He continued. „I'm tired." Zuko called out angrily, getting frustrated. He wasn't in the mood to laugh about Sokka almost kissing him, when all he wanted was Sokka to realise who he was. Maybe Sokka knew. Maybe he didn't like him after all.

„You know, if you need to talk, I listen." Aang stated „We're just making fun, don't take it too seriously. Sokka won't confuse you with Suki again." Another hit to the face. Zuko got even more frustrated „Goodnight!" he shouted, waiting for Aang to leave, which he did eventually.

Zuko couldn't sleep. There was so much going on in his head. He wanted Sokka to know everything. But he was too scared to confront him. Zuko walked in the direction of Sokka's tent. Stopping a few meters away. When he heard someone in the distance. He spotted, what looked like Sokka sitting on the grass with Suki. They were talking about something. „But why did you have to make fun of me, you knew I wasn't in the mood?" he heard Sokka argue. „It was just a joke. Calm down!" Suki tried to get him to be silent, sighing. „Sokka I thought we could still be friends?" Suki pouted. „We are friends. I just need time to get used to it." Sokka answered, raising his hands.

„Look, I'm sorry, but you said you also met someone else in Ba Sing Se. Why are you surprised that this doesn't work out?" She asked again. „Yeah" Sokka breathed out, laying on the ground. „So you're jealous because I met someone else while in prison, but you can have fun with some other girl?" Suki continued. „Yeah, but you will see him again. I will probably never see that person again." Sokka sighed. Zuko was carefully listening, waiting for Sokka to destroy all the assumptions Zuko had. „Why would you not see her again?" Suki raised her eyebrows. „Because we can't be together." Suki didn't say anything. „Cause she's not a girl." He added so silently that Zuko almost couldn't hear him from a few feet away. „So, she's older?" Suki raised her brows even more. „No!" Sokka exclaimed. He sighed, „When you made fun of me almost kissing Zuko. I felt offended. I know I also joked when I told you. But that doesn't mean you should make jokes about it." „Sokka. What are you talking about?" Suki asks, seemingly confused. Zuko understood what Sokka was trying to say. He was certain Sokka felt the way he did. „I met a guy in Ba Sing Se. Not a girl." Sokka finally said, validating Zuko's thoughts.

Zuko's heart was beating really fast now. Maybe he should just go up to them and tell him. „Sokka. You like boys?" Suki asked. „I thought you liked me?" Sokka hid his face in his hands. „I do like you. Or I did like you. But I also like this guy." He assured. „You like both." Suki answered. „Wow" Suki sat down next to him. She let her head rest on Sokka's shoulder. „So you like Zuko?" Suki asked after a while. Zuko was still listening, he was sweating and his feet didn't wanna move. Sokka laughed. Zuko felt his heart drop. „It still was an accident. I was waiting for you!" he said angrily, but jokingly.

Now was the time to leave for Zuko. He turned around to see Toph standing right behind him. „Sneaking up on them?" she laughed while Zuko let out a scared scream, getting everyone's attention. „Zuko, Toph?" Suki called and jogged over to them. „I think Zuko here was sleepwalking!" Toph exclaimed. „I heard sneaking up and waking them up is the best way." Toph joked. „Maybe it was the worst way." Toph added, scratching ger head and smiling bright. Suki glared at Toph and then looked at Zuko, trying to read his face. „Thanks." Zuko quickly said. „No problem, buddy" Toph assured him and turned to Suki. „What are you 2 love birds doing all alone in the middle of the night?" Toph asked, smirking. „We both heard something over there." Suki answered pointing to where they had been sitting. Zuko could feel Sokka's eyes on him, but didn't look his way.

Zuko went back to sleep, as so did the others. He didn't talk much to Sokka the following days.

They travelled to Zuko's family's old vacation house. Everyone was in vacation mood. Zuko wasn't. He was thinking about his father, his family and about Sokka. The two friends wouldn't talk with eachother in private. Everyone noticed the tension, but noone said anything. Aang tried to talking to him without success.

After Zuko got the Gaang to understand the power of the comet everyone got a bit more serious. Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming fight. Zuko was in his room, thnking about the war, when Sokka came in. „Hey Zuko." He started „I know that you are pissed off at me." He looked to the ground. Zuko was a bit confused. Sokka was avoiding him just as much as Zuko did. „I just want to make sure we can function as a team in 2 days." Sokka added. Zuko stayed silent. „That's all" Sokka turned to leave. „Please, wait!" Zuko sounded desperate. „You were avoiding me" Zuko pointed out. „I'm not angry with you." Sokka just looked at Zuko. „Oh ok" he said silently, turning around again. „What do you want, Sokka?" Zuko asked, trying not to sound annoyed. „Just wanted to make sure we're on good terms!" Sokka said in his joking way. „So if you excuse me, I have stuff to do." If he left now, Zuko wouldn't get another chance to tell Sokka the truth. „Hey!" Zuko shouted and threw his lotus tile on Sokka's face. Sokka either understands or he doesn't, that's fine. Zuko wouldn't have to say anything.

The tile hit Sokka on his cheek and then fell to the floor. Both boys watched the tile roll around until it came to a halt. Sokka picked it up and expected the tile.

Zuko just waited for a reaction. Sokka looked at the tile for much longer than was comfortable for Zuko. Finally, Sokka frowned and looked towards Zuko. Zuko just looked at Sokka. He was already certain that Sokka didn't understand it. „Where did you get that?" Sokka asked seriously. Zuko hesitated „Ba Sing Se" he responded. Sokka looked at the tile again and then at Zuko. Zuko was watching Sokka's every move. „But who gave it to you?" He asked now sounding angry. „Katara told me you told here you were at that colour festival." Sokka said. Zuko just looked at him, getting more nervous by the second. „Zuko, what did you do?" Sokka asked looking him straight in the eyes. Both boys were confused. What did Sokka mean? „Tell me how you got it!" he asked, getting louder. „You know where I got that stone Sokka." Sokka got furious, getting closer towards Zuko.

Zuko didn't understand his anger. „Listen, I only found out about it a few days ago." Zuko tried to explain. Sokka didn't wait for Zuko to finish his explanation. He grabbed the other boy by his clothes and pushed him to the wall, pushing over vases and pictures. Sokka either really didn't want anyone to find out about them or he got something really, really wrong.

„What did you do to him?" Sokka asked through gritted teeth. Yep, Sokka really misunderstood the whole situation. Zuko needed to tell him who Lee really was. „What is going on?" Katara shouted when everyone ran into the room. „Did Zuko attack someone again?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her statement. „I don't know Zuko. Did you?" Ok now Zuko knew what's up. Sokka must be thinking he found out about Lee somehow and attacked him when he united with his sister. He didn't know if he should be scared of rage filled Sokka or laugh about it. „Sokka, calm down. Tell us what's going!" Aang tried.

„Zuko had this stone." He held up the tile. „But it belonged to someone else. To my friend." Sokka explained, not taking his eyes off Zuko. „What friend?" Katara asked confused. „Your sword master?" Toph asked. Zuko was waiting for the right situation to finally say something. „This tile belonged to Lee. My friend, Lee." Zuko started smirking, this situation was hilarious from his perspective. Should he calm Sokka down or be petty about calling Lee just a friend. „Answer me!" Sokka screamed again, shaking Zuko. „Woah Sokka, you need to chill. Just let me explain everything." Sokka didn't look away from him. „Katara, did you tell Sokka about the coupons for the teashop?" Zuko asked. Sokka couldn't be so stupid. He just had to realise it was him. „What?" Sokka was looking at Katara. „Sokka, I worked at that teashop, you should know that by now." Zuko continued. „Katara, what is he talking about?" Sokka was confused. Zuko could have just said „Sokka, I'm Lee." But no. He needs Sokka to realise the obvious on his own. „Zuko. I don't understand!" Katara exclaimed. „What coupons? Who's Lee?" Toph asked. Zuko tried no to roll his eyes again at this stupidity.

„Sokka. I worked at the jasmine dragon, with my uncle." Sokka still didn't seem to understand. He probably just didn't want to understand. He still just stared at Zuko, less angry at least, but more confused, again. „My uncle gave me the coupons to spread the teashop to younger audiences." Everyone was silently listening. „I gave you the coupons you moron." That's it. Zuko finally found the boy he fell in love with. Can Sokka now please give him a kiss and can they be happy?

„Coupons, coupons, yasmine, dragons, lotus. Can someone please tell us what is happening?" Toph asked impatient. Sokka stepped away from Zuko and just left the room silently. Zuko screwed up big time.


	3. A rocky road to honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's POV

„I gave you the coupons, you moron." Zuko sighed, smiling slightly. Finally, the veil in front of Sokka's eyes lifted. His emotions switched from confused and angry to shocked in a matter of a second.

That can't be true. Zuko was Lee all along? From at first thinking that Zuko had hurt, possibly killed, Lee to finding out that Lee and Zuko were actually the same person. That was just too much. Sokka let go of the man before him and stormed out of the room. On his way out he caught a glimpse of Suki, who looked like she had just figured out how gravity works. Yep, she knew. She would tell the others eventually. Why oh why did he have to tell Suki about his confused sexuality? Why did he tell her about Ba Sing Se?

Sokka rushed out of the house as fast as possible. The thoughts racing in his head were unbearable, making it hard to breath. On his way out he heard Katara asking Zuko a bunch of questions. Zuko was calling his name, but Sokka didn't care.

He arrived at the beach where he ended up staring at the sea. Only then Sokka noticed tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know if he was crying because of his anger, of joy or because he was scared. Scared of what would happen now. The others would confront him about it. Sokka was trying hard to convince himself that Lee was never more than a friend. They had shared one or two drunken kisses of friendship. That's it. Sokka caught himself thinking back at every encounter he had had with Zuko since Ba Sing Se.

He thought about the time Zuko tried to join the team. When Sokka had a mild panic attack when he heard Zuko's voice because it reminded him of someone else. He thought about the boiling rock, where he felt his cheeks go hot while he had to tackle Zuko in front of the guards. How the two were a natural team, working together without talking. He remembered that moment when he took Zuko's hand on that Gondel, so none of them would fall off.

Sokka was rubbing his forehead. He couldn't get one structured thought in his mind. Did he like Zuko? No, they were friends. Did he like Lee? Hell yeah. Sokka had to admit that Lee had been keeping him awake hours on end. So what was he thinking about Zuko after the recent discovery. Sokka tried to relax, slow down his breathing. He sat down into the sand, digging his feet into it.

When Sokka closed his eyes, he was quickly stuck in vivid memories of his drunk adventure. There was no doubt that Lee was Zuko, Zuko had definately told him the truth. They had the same voice, the same scar, the same walk, same eyes and same soft welcoming lips. He let out a big sigh, not knowing how he should react. It looked like he had no say in how he was reacting, because his emotions seemed to take over anyways.

„Hey Sokka. Are you alright?" Oh no. That was Zuko's voice coming from close behind. Zuko walked over to stand next to Sokka, who was just staring into the distance. For some reason he felt anger rising from his stomach into his throat. Why did Zuko have to bring this up in front of everyone. Why did Zuko let Sokka make a fool of himself instead of speaking concrete words and just telling him he was Lee.

„Suki told me to look for you." Zuko trailed off. Oh, so prince Zuko needed Suki to tell him to look after Sokka after upsetting him like that, he didn't come up with it himself? Sokka was getting furious. „Congratulation, you found me." Sokka sighed. He didn't know how else to respond. „I don't know what to say." Zuko answered. The man of big words, Sokka thought, trying not to roll his eyes. „I honestly had no idea it was you. And I don't want to make things awkward." Zuko said, waiting for a response. Way to go Zuko, there's no way he could have made it more awkward.

„Why did you throw me that stupid tile, instead of telling me? Instead of telling me right after you found out?" Sokka asked as calm as possible, which was not calm at all. „Now everyone is curious about everything and I don't want to talk about it. I don't even care about Lee, or you because we only spent a couple of hours together. And I don't even remember half of the night." Sokka shouted, knowing that Zuko could probably see through his lie. Sokka didn't know what to say and had to stop himself. He justed wanted Zuko to leave him alone. After a few moments Zuko talked again. „So you don't wanna talk about what happened that night?" Sokka heard Zuko's voice break which caused him to look at the other teen. Zuko was staring at Sokka emotionless. That was enough talking for Sokka. He stood up. Zuko mirrored his actions.

„What do you mean? We didn't know we were sworn enemies, so went out to drink. Why would we need to talk about it?" Sokka answered, throwing his hands in the air. „Because it obviously affects you. You completely snapped in there." Zuko shouted. So the master of throwing a temper was judging Sokka now? „It only affects me cause you don't leave me alone" Sokka hissed at the other boy, turning to walk away. What a deja vu, when Zuko reached out to hold Sokka back. „I'm not done talking to you." Zuko tried, but Sokka just pushed his hand away. „Talk then." Sokka said, not daring to look at Zuko.

Silence. The watertribe boy sighed and waited for Zuko to say something. „I had never felt so alive like that night with you in Ba Sing Se." Zuko started, his voice shaking. „I could finally let loose and truly enjoy my life for a couple of hours. And when we kissed I-" Kissed? Sokka's heart was about to explode, he couldn't listen to Zuko. „woooaa. I was completely drunk. We were both drunk, Zuko." Sokka corrected Zuko, who looked crushed. Sokka didn't understand why he was sabotaging his own feelings like that. He didn't wanna talk about this with Zuko. The good thing about Lee was that he was a stranger. Zuko was a team member, an ally, a friend. Of course they needed to either talk or pretend nothing ever happened.

Zuko stepped closer to Sokka, grabbing his shoulder, leaning in, likely for a kiss. Had that man lost his senses? Sokka was quick to push Zuko violently away. „What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Sokka shouted. „No, what's wrong with you Sokka?" Zuko shouted, pushing him hard. Sokka was stumbling backwards. „Why are you denying everything? I'm trying to talk about it." Zuko cried out desperately. The firebender grabbed Sokka by his clothes. He looked at Sokka, gritting his teeth. Sokka pushed against Zuko, who was pulling Sokka with him, causing both teens to lose control, resulting in Sokka landing on top of Zuko.

Sokka took this chance to punch Zuko right in his face. Zuko brought his hand to his jaw, looking shocked for a second, before rolling the two teens over to be on top. The two were fighting for dominance, not thinking about anything else, but letting out all their anger. When Zuko had Sokka pinned to the ground, he looked into his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. Sokka had missed those. Finally, he could inspect the fireprince's family trait up close and in sunlight, sparkling golden eyes.

It was completely silent all of a sudden. Sokka could only hear the waves crashing and their breathing. „Please, be honest." Zuko pleaded, breaking the silence. „Do you really think we should pretend nothing happened?" Zuko asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sokka stayed silent. „I don't wanna lose you as a friend, but I can't act like that night never happened. I have feelings for you." Zuko admitted, not breaking eyecontact.

Sokka had never seen Zuko like that, showing his vulnerability. He didn't know how to react once again. His anger was washed away and all he felt was anxiety in his stomach and something else. Something else that he couldn't understand. He had this urge to kiss Zuko. The feelings he had held for Lee were now developing for Zuko. „What do you want Zuko?" Sokka breathed out. Zuko gazed at the other boy, lowering his eyes slowly to Sokka's lips. Zuko's facial expression triggered something in Sokka. An overwhelming feeling of lust and love. Slowly, Zuko closed the gap between their faces inch by inch. This time Sokka wouldn't resist.

When their lips met, Sokka felt like he was back in Ba Sing Se. There were no words that could describe what he was feeling in that moment. The two boys continued kissing, rolling around in the sand for a few seconds until they broke apart to breath. Sokka could feel his cheeks blushing in dark red. „So what are- „ Sokka started, but was interrupted by their 4 young teammates cheering in the distance.

Sokka felt awkward, but was happy how the others accepted his feelings for Zuko. Both boys chuckled. „Come on." Zuko said, standing up, holding out his hand for Sokka to take. „I think we have a lot of explaining to do, before we can have some alone time."

Sokka couldn't help but smile. The last 15 minutes had been a rollercoasterride for his feelings. But in the end everything changed for the better. Sokka took Zuko's hand and the two strolled happily over to the others.


End file.
